US 2007/0215890 discloses, for example, ceramic conversion elements whose bulk material is essentially formed homogeneously. Such conversion elements generally have the disadvantage that the color of the light emitted by them varies with the observation angle. In particular, such conversion elements generally emit light via their side surfaces so that this effect is exacerbated.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a ceramic conversion element with which the color of the emitted light is homogenized as a function of the observation angle, as well as an optoelectronic semiconductor component having such a ceramic conversion element and a method of producing such a conversion element.